This disclosure relates generally to a battery pack for an electric vehicle and, more particularly, to detecting undesirable thermal energy leaks and undesirable fluid leaks in the battery pack.
Generally, electric vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electric vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electric vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). Electric vehicles are typically equipped with a battery pack containing battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machine. The batteries may be charged prior to use, and recharged during drive by a regeneration brake or engine.
Extended exposure to significant thermal energy levels can shorten the useful life of a battery pack. Typically, the battery pack is thus thermally insulated from the surrounding environment. Further, a fan is used to move air through the battery pack. The moving air regulates thermal energy levels. The fan typically draws climate controlled air into the battery pack from a cabin of the vehicle. This air moves through the battery pack and exits to the cabin, the exterior of the vehicle, or trunk, etc. or combined of them.
A leak in the battery pack permits undesirable levels of fluid, thermal energy or both to communicate between an interior and an exterior of the battery pack. Insulation breakage during battery pack installation, customized vehicle work, etc. can cause leaks in the battery pack. Leaks lead to increased operating time for the fan, increased vehicle cabin temperatures, increased battery temperatures, reduced vehicle performance, etc. Technicians can undesirably devote considerable time to diagnosing and locating leaks.